onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Unicorns
Unicorns are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest and first appear in the second episode of the first season. Biology and Culture Unicorns carry physical traits of normal horses, only except for having long, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from their forehead. They also make the same sound as horses. They are known to be harmless creatures, and in order to interact a physical interaction with them, people may have track down their location and must approach them slowly. They have the ability of showing the future if one can get close enough to them and has them an apple eaten. After then, all person need to do is to touch the unicorn's horn. But just like traditional Foresight, the future that people glimpse may or may not happen to be true. They can also become other people's pet animals, as evidenced with Maleficent. According to her, "they can be quite comforting". History Residing in an isolated castle, Maleficent lives peacefully with a pet unicorn, who she shows much affection for. When the Evil Queen visits, Maleficent remarks that all of Regina's plans to punish Snow White are vain, and that she should focus on finding something to love instead. The fellow witch even suggests that Regina should get a pet, however, the Evil Queen is determined to retrieve the Dark Curse she once gave to Maleficent, but the latter is reluctant to surrender it. Regina then settles for a battling Maleficent for the curse, and upon realizing the unicorn is her weak point, she prepares to kill it. As Maleficent protects her pet, the Evil Queen binds up the witch and steals the curse. Since learning from Maleficent that their unborn child can be good or evil, Snow White and Prince Charming track down a white unicorn and both touch its horn in order to glimpse their baby's future. For Prince Charming, he sees his infant daughter in a crib adorned with purple ribbons. He then picks her up and happily holds her. As for Snow White, she sees her teenager daughter dressed in a pink gown. Snow White approaches to state herself as her mother, though the girl replies, "I don't care", before tearing out and crushing her heart. The vision shocks Snow White, and since Prince Charming had a different vision from hers, they are unable to conclude which is an accurate depiction of the future. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A unicorn is featured in the title card of "The Thing You Love Most"File:102Title.png and "Best Laid Plans".File:416Title.png *Rumplestiltskin instructs Regina to kill a unicorn by crushing its heart, but she refuses because it's innocent. In Celtic and European mythology, unicorns are traditionally associated with innocence and purity. *Sneezy loves unicorns. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *There is a glass unicorn crib mobile in Emma's nursery,File:101TalkToHim.png File:311WhatIfItFails.png which is later seen in Mr. Gold's pawnshop during the Dark Curse.File:104Unicorns.png File:106NiceMobile.png Later, the same mobile can be seen hanging in Prince Neal's nursery room in the Storybrooke Convent.File:516SleepWell.png **There is also an Underworld version of the mobile in the Underbrooke Swan House. **According to the Underworld storybook, while Prince Neal is being cared for by the Sisters of Saint Meissa, there are tiny glass unicorns over his bed. Set Dressing *A tapestry hanging on the wall in Rumplestiltskin's castle shows a captive unicorn inside a fence.File:112QueenAboutToLeave.png **The tapestry is the seventh and final in the tapestry series ''The Hunt of the Unicorn (created between 1495-1505) and entitled The Unicorn is in Captivity and No Longer Dead. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}---- Category:Creatures Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters